


Empty Nest

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: After Natsuko feels lonely with Kid's departure, Terryman distracts her with some alone time.





	Empty Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azure_Alkaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Alkaid/gifts).



_‘I guess he’s gone . . .’_

_Natsuko leaned against the door. The bedroom still held the lingering scent of sweat and dirty laundry, while a stack of pizza boxes lay scattered about the worn carpet, and Terryman – with a low chuckle escaping his mouth – smiled to see a few inappropriate posters barely hidden on the ceiling or behind pieces of furniture. It was clear that Kid had ignored every request to tidy and clean, but now he would not be around to nag or irritate._

_A few desks and tables were emptied, with the odd stray suitcase flung open. In the distance, the shuttle roared and led Kid to the start of a new life . . . no longer fighting over who got dibs on the gymnasium, no longer begging him to help out on the ranch, no longer sullen music playing from his bedroom at night . . . Terry ran a hand through his hair. The memories of his life in Japan were vague and hazy, but now Kid would be making memories in turn and meeting new people and making new friends. A tear pricked at his eye._

_‘He’ll be fine,’ chirped Terry._

_‘How can you_ know _that?’ Natsuko asked. ‘What if he’s not?’_

_‘Ah was okay, weren’t I? It ain’t like we won’t ever see him again; he’ll be back for t’ holidays and whatnot, plus we’ll be at all ‘is matches! Ya know no one believed in me long back, like ah was just this money-grubbing no-goodnik, but goin’ t’ Japan . . . meeting mah friends and the love of mah life . . . it changed me, an’ it’ll change him, too.’_

_Natsuko threw her arms around Terry. The hold was warm and gentle, as she rested her head against his chest, and – breathing deep the scent of her sweet shampoo – he buried his nose against her brown locks of hair, as his smile deepened the lines about his face. He ran his hands over her back, where callused fingers appreciated the gingham top that had long replaced the satins and silks, yet – despite her years on the ranch – she was still the most beautiful woman he ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes upon . . ._

* * *

The shutters creaked and clattered. Terryman dropped his dressing gown, as he stood naked before the bed covered in goosebumps, and – as a cold draught curled about his feet – he hopped onto the mattress with some force, bouncing Natsuko in the process. He snatched at the duvet and blankets, before he pulled them high about his chin. The soft fabric brushed against the stubble, providing an uncomfortable friction, and his fingers scratched with the familiar soft scraping noise, as he furrowed his brow and pursed his lips.

It was time for a shave, something Kid would usually point out . . . _‘I don’t want mah pappy to look like some hobo, don’t ya own a razor?’_ . . . Terry rolled onto his side. A sparkling pair of half-lidded eyes gazed back at him. He snuggled closer, while Natsuko giggled and rolled to face away. The warmth of her back was exposed. Terry hummed and pressed his chest flush against her soft skin, while he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

He drew in deep the scent of her perfume, as he lightly pulled back a lock of hair, and his lips trailed gentle kisses along the long column of neck, while his hands explored her silhouette and curves with an appreciative touch. The slight excess of weight worked to her advantage, adding to her shape and sensuality through the years spent together. He let his fingers move at times to the moles on her inner arm, brushing against all four points out of memory alone, while she laughed and tilted her head back at him. Natsuko whispered:

“Are you still going to insist the four marks make a triangle?”

“Hey, Japanese was mah second language.”

“You said it to me in English!” Natsuko laughed. “Anyway, don’t make me laugh. I’m still feeling sad . . . I’ll miss not having Kid about the ranch. It’ll be lonely without someone helping me with the chores, reading to me on cold nights, telling me about their day . . .”

“Aw, come on! Yer gonna get lonely with me ‘ere?”

Natsuko lifted her body just a few inches. He slid one arm beneath her neck, so that he could pull her close and trace patterns on her upper arm, and one hand took his and entwined their fingers together, where she squeezed and brought it to her plump lips. Every knuckle was kissed, until the kisses trailed off to his wrist . . . forearms . . . when he could not contort his hand any longer, she pulled his hand down to her ample chest. A dark blush covered his cheeks. He massaged the soft skin of her breast, with his thumb tracing over her nipple.

A high-pitched cry escaped her lips, as she arched her back and rolled her hips. It pushed the swell of her buttocks against his growing member, providing the perfect combination of warmth and pressure, and – licking his lips – Terry awkwardly used both hands to explore and play with her chest at great length. Even now she would still express embarrassment whenever he gazed on them, always preferring to hide beneath the sheets . . .

“I could do with a distraction,” whispered Natsuko.

. . . even with a few stretch-marks from time, they were still perfect and perky and everything that he could want from a partner. He barely registered her words, as he remembered how they felt against his lips . . . _so smooth and silky, standing erect as his tongue flickered against the nub_ . . . the arousal between his leg pulsed and ached. It sent tingles through his flesh, as every nerve came alive, and he thrust slowly and loosely between her buttocks, while he moaned against her neck. He murmured into the skin:

“Is that all I am? I’m just yer distraction?”

“No,” gasped Natsuko. “You’re my everything, love.”

Natsuko lifted one leg high, effectively spreading them from the side. He nibbled and licked at her neck, alternating between kisses and bites, and grew rough in his ministrations, as his grip tightened and the pressure increased. The sounds she made were deeply erotic . . . each one she tried to suppress, sometimes pressing her lips into a fine line, but they would escape regardless . . . _‘o-oh, uh, ah’_. . . it boosted his ego and his arousal, while his fingertips twisted her nipples and pulled with some gusto. Even after all those years, he asked:

“Ah’m not hurting ya, am I?”

“You could never hurt me,” gasped Natsuko. “I trust you, Terry. It’s been a rough day and I want nothing more than to be _with_ my husband . . . I need you inside me, I need your hands on me . . . I want to hear your breath against my ear, I want to feel your warmth against my skin, and – more than anything – I just want _you_. Please, make me feel good.”

“Do ah tell you enough how beautiful you are? There ain’t no one else that can get his steed out his stable, let alone up an’ runnin’, and – later – I want ya to ride this beast and tame it good, so yer better save your strength, my beautiful Natsuko.”

“Well, that’s more romantic than your last attempt at sweet talk.”

“Ah don’t know what yer talkin’ about,” he muttered.

“You called my breasts ‘chest udders’ and – _ah_!”

Terryman slid deep inside. The natural lubrication proved her arousal, as she instinctively clenched around him and ground her vagina hard against his groin, and – as pubic hair tickled against her perineum – Natsuko threw back her head with a high-pitched mewl, which sent shivers down his spine. He winced as her nails raked down the back of one hand, while her other buried itself into his hair and yanked him forward. He suckled at her neck. Natsuko breathed fast and heavy, as her back arched like a bow ready to snap.

It was pure bliss. Her insides were soft like velvet against his flesh. It lit every nerve aflame, as his muscles tensed and his eyes screwed tightly shut, and no longer did he feel cold, as he forced himself to stave off an early orgasm. Every so often, Natsuko intentionally clenched her inner walls to provide an almost painful pleasure. Terryman bit his lip. He bucked up inside, aiming for that spot that was so easy from this angle and position.

“C-Cheap shot,” gasped Natsuko.

“Hey, s-says you! Yer can’t tease me for saying what ah said, when I – I couldn’t remember mah – mah Japanese a-and . . .” Terryman moaned. “Yer can’t blame me for what ah called them, when all mah blood was rushin’ t’ my Little Terry.”

“You mean Big Terry, right? He feels pretty big.”

“Aw, yer still know just what t’ say to a guy t’ get him going.”

They laughed. It shook their bodies, as they held tight to one another, and – even while sheathed inside her – something deeper kept them locked together . . . in the darkness, the moonlight caught at her eyes as she turned her head to gaze at him. They sparkled, like with a star that belonged to her alone. Tears distorted his vision. _She was beautiful_. Terry buried his head against her neck, while he wept as his heart raced loud in his chest.

“Are you okay, Terry?”

“Yeah,” Terry gasped. “Yer just _so_ perfect!”

A few tears pricked at her eyes, as she laughed and stroked at his hair. They stayed locked together, with hands roaming over every inch of skin, until – unable to take any more – Natsuko squeezed her inner walls once more, stealing his breath and sending sparks of colour across his vision. He held harder to her breasts, tempting out more of her cries. The dams broke. Terry moved fast and shallow inside her, taunting her and keeping her on the very edge, as the friction and speed brought more and more cries from her lips.

 _He was kept breathless. Her throat vocalised every pleasure._ Terryman relished in how she felt around him, while wanting more . . . _needing_ more . . . while he preferred to make love than to fuck, there was something just too erotic about how she rolled her hips and thrust back and milked his length. He pounded hard. The occasional squelching sound merged with the slap of his testicles against her soft flesh, while he worked at her chest.

Natsuko threw back her head, exposing the long column of neck . . . _‘I-I’m close, Terry’_. . . her fingers traced her throat . . . a simple gesture, but somehow so sexy and tempting. He growled out and rolled forward, trapping her body between his and the mattress, and her cries grew muffled against the pillows, while the swell of her plump buttocks ground back. Terry thrust harder and faster, soon at a furious and primal rhythm. He was close, too.

The sweat between them stuck skin together, sticky and uncomfortable and yet perfect, and he groaned against her as he braced all his weight onto one arm, while his other searched frantically for hers . . . _brushing against skin, clawing at sheets_. . . finally, she snatched at his hand. They entwined their fingers. The simple act of holding hands increased the intimacy, the trust, _the ecstasy_. . . the bed creaked beneath them, with springs squeaking and headboard banging continuously against the wall. He thrust ever deeper and harder.

“T-Terry, I’m – I’m – _I’m coming_!”

The walls pressed impossibly tight around him. Natsuko tensed. Every muscle grew stiff, as her hand gripped so tight that he feared his knuckles would grind to dust, and her cries finally reached a crescendo, as one finally almost-scream echoed about the room. It was too much. It was too good! Terry bit into her neck, as ecstasy and rapture swept through him . . . _endorphins in every place, adrenaline in every vein . . ._ his eyes rolled back into his head, while his body shuddered and tensed and sweat ran down his skin . . .

It was greater than usual. _It was heaven_. The ropes of come flooded her inside in waves, each one forcing his stomach muscle to clench and causing his member to twitch, and the heat and liquid only added to his pleasure, as if he were marking her . . . _as if she were his and he were hers_. . . Terry choked on his saliva, as his vision turned white. He finally collapsed onto her, while their skin stuck together and both desperately panted for breath. Natsuko said:

“How is every time with you just like it’s our first?”

He groaned and said nothing. There was nothing to be said. Terry simply wanted to relish in the afterglow and the aftermath . . . _she was the cause for his joy, she alone was the reason for his pleasure . . ._ Terry pressed lazy kisses to her neck, laughing each time her hair got caught in his mouth, and – all the time – the smile never left his lips. The tears were back, as they struggled to catch their breath . . . _love too much to contain . . . too much happiness that it nearly hurt . . ._ Terry squeezed her tight and kissed her over and over and over . . .

“Well, there’s one good thing about an empty nest,” teased Terry.

“Hmm? What’s that?”

“We can be as loud as we want now Kid’s gone!”

Terry laughed, as Natsuko struck him with the pillow.


End file.
